Mt 1/kjv
: }|1| 1:1 The book of the generation of Jesus Christ, the son of David, the son of Abraham. }} : }|2| 1:2 Abraham begat Isaac; and Isaac begat Jacob; and Jacob begat Judas and his brethren; }} : }|3| 1:3 And Judas begat Phares and Zara of Thamar; and Phares begat Esrom; and Esrom begat Aram; }} : }|4| 1:4 And Aram begat Aminadab; and Aminadab begat Naasson; and Naasson begat Salmon; }} : }|5| 1:5 And Salmon begat Booz of Rachab; and Booz begat Obed of Ruth; and Obed begat Jesse; }} : }|6| 1:6 And Jesse begat David the king; and David the king begat Solomon of her that had been the wife of Urias; }} : }|7| 1:7 And Solomon begat Roboam; and Roboam begat Abia; and Abia begat Asa; }} : }|8| 1:8 And Asa begat Josaphat; and Josaphat begat Joram; and Joram begat Ozias; }} : }|9| 1:9 And Ozias begat Joatham; and Joatham begat Achaz; and Achaz begat Ezekias; }} : }|10| 1:10 And Ezekias begat Manasses; and Manasses begat Amon; and Amon begat Josias; }} : }|11| 1:11 And Josias begat Jechonias and his brethren, about the time they were carried away to Babylon: }} : }|12| 1:12 And after they were brought to Babylon, Jechonias begat Salathiel; and Salathiel begat Zorobabel; }} : }|13| 1:13 And Zorobabel begat Abiud; and Abiud begat Eliakim; and Eliakim begat Azor; }} : }|14| 1:14 And Azor begat Sadoc; and Sadoc begat Achim; and Achim begat Eliud; }} : }|15| 1:15 And Eliud begat Eleazar; and Eleazar begat Matthan; and Matthan begat Jacob; }} : }|16| 1:16 And Jacob begat Joseph the husband of Mary, of whom was born Jesus, who is called Christ. }} : }|17| 1:17 So all the generations from Abraham to David are fourteen generations; and from David until the carrying away into Babylon are fourteen generations; and from the carrying away into Babylon unto Christ are fourteen generations. }} : }|18| 1:18 Now the birth of Jesus Christ was on this wise: When as his mother Mary was espoused to Joseph, before they came together, she was found with child of the Holy Ghost. }} : }|19| 1:19 Then Joseph her husband, being a just man, and not willing to make her a publick example, was minded to put her away privily. }} : }|20| 1:20 But while he thought on these things, behold, the angel of the LORD appeared unto him in a dream, saying, Joseph, thou son of David, fear not to take unto thee Mary thy wife: for that which is conceived in her is of the Holy Ghost. }} : }|21| 1:21 And she shall bring forth a son, and thou shalt call his name JESUS: for he shall save his people from their sins. }} : }|22| 1:22 Now all this was done, that it might be fulfilled which was spoken of the Lord by the prophet, saying, }} : }|23| 1:23 Behold, a virgin shall be with child, and shall bring forth a son, and they shall call his name Emmanuel, which being interpreted is, God with us. }} : }|24| 1:24 Then Joseph being raised from sleep did as the angel of the Lord had bidden him, and took unto him his wife: }} : }|25| 1:25 And knew her not till she had brought forth her firstborn son: and he called his name JESUS. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *